villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Merlock the Magician
Merlock is an evil sorcerer and the primary antagonist of the Disney movie DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. ''Merlock is voiced by actor Christopher Lloyd. He is an anthropomorphic wolf, and he possesses a green magic talisman that gives him magic powers which include the ability to transform into (non-anthropomorphic) animals, including an eagle (a form he most commonly uses to get around over long distances), a rat, a beetle, a griffin, a bear, and a mountain lion. When placed on the Genie's magic lamp, the talisman grants Merlock an unlimited number of wishes to be granted, instead of the usual three for everybody else. When he first possessed the lamp, some of the sorcerer's wishes that were unwillingly granted by the Genie include his own immortality, the sinking of Atlantis into the sea (which, in this case, was not just a city but a luxury resort that was so popular that Merlock failed to obtain a hotel reservation), the eruption of Mount Vesuvius due to Merlock's hatred of Pompeii, and the creation of anchovy pizza. In the movie Merlock is obsessed with retrieving the Genie's lamp, which he apparently lost to the thief Collie Baba (a parody of Ali Baba) several millennia before. Collie Baba buried the lamp, along with a large amount of treasure, in the middle of a desert. When Scrooge McDuck and his family came searching for that very treasure, Merlock with the the aid of his henchman, an Arabic explorer named Dijon, attempts to use Scrooge's ambition to obtain the lamp for himself. In the end of the film, Merlock finally combined his talisman with the Genie's Lamp once more Merlock turns himself into a griffin and tries to recover the lamp and the talisman. however he ended up losing his talisman (and thus his powers) and apparently fell to his death after falling from his floating castle which Scrooge's money bin was transformed into earlier on. Even if he survived, he would have lost his immortality; At the end of the film, when Genie was freed, Dijon, whom Merlock wished Genie to turn into a pig, turned back into his original form. This indicates that all of the other wishes previously granted by Genie, including Merlock's wish for immortality, were also undone. Merlock makes his next appearance in the video game ''Legend of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse, in which he is known as the Sorcerer of Darkness and is responsible for stopping the River of Time and threatening the Tree of Life in the process. Mickey Mouse must defeat Merlock in order to restore everything to what it once was. He mainly uses fire and lightning to attack. Eventually, he'll change into a dragon, changing his strategy entirely. He will breathe fire at Mickey, fly to the other side of the screen, and toss a spiked ball in front of him. Merlock also appears in the video game ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers ''as the main antagonist. He captures reporter Daisy Duck after she infiltrates his temple, and Donald Duck sets out to rescue her. In the final level movie, Donald Duck reaches Merlock's lair, and the final battle between him and Merlock begins. Merlock has three attacks. The first one is to make the floor tiles disappear. Second, to unleash arrows, and the third is the fire attack. In the end, Donald rescues Daisy. Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Ducktales villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil From the Past